Stay
by xbluexbirdx69
Summary: she never thought that they would find out about eachother...but she was wrong
1. Never Meant For This To Happen

Stay...

It was four in the morning as she walked down the deserted streets of the empty city not a soul was awake or even wanted to be for that matter. She had been wandering the streets all night not wanting to go back. She didn't care that they were looking for her they most likely would have a search team first thing in the morning with the exception of a few who wanted to start looking as soon as they found out she was not longer in her room, she didn't care about how cold it was and that she was wearing only jeans and a tank top with a thin jacket to cover her up, all she did care about was what she thought was the best thing to do. No matter what decision she would make it would hurt one of them and that was something she couldn't live with in the long run. She thought she was crazy for even ending up in this predicament in the first place, cursing herself for the fool she became for love. She knew what she was doing the whole time and yet she just kept doing it over and over again trying not to think about what she was doing was actually wrong. Telling herself that it wasn't her fault; and that she actually could get away with it. It was all over now her secret was out in the open for the whole world to see and look down on her for it. The wind started to blow harder as she turned the corner she kept her head down and kept trying to pull her hair back but it wouldn't stop. In that instant she bumped into him she knew exactly who it was and was so scared to look him in the eyes. She glanced up looking at him wondering what he was thinking, needing to know what he was thinking the whole time trying not to think the worst she looked away from him. She could feel the tears in her eyes about to pour down her cheeks but she held it in. He lifted her chin to where she was looking at him with guilt and sorrow in her eyes.

"Why," he asked her. He was trying to piece everything he could together but he couldn't get anything out of it. He didn't understand where he went wrong.

She didn't say a word but just looked at him with so much emotion going through her whole body wanting to tell him the truth knowing he needed to know but she couldn't find the words to tell him.

"Tell me, please" he said to her again. He looked at her feeling his heart slowly starting to break. Knowing what they had was no longer there between them.

A tear rolled down her cheek she knew she had to tell him but she couldn't she didn't want to hurt him, not like this. He wiped away the tear and looked at her as she looked at him and pulled her into a hug knowing it was what they both wanted to hold each other in their arms just for a brief second. She started to cry unable to hold it in any longer. It was the 1st time in a long time she actually cried.

"I'm sorry," she said to him still holding onto him not wanting to let go. She closed her eyes thinking about what happened and how she even ended up here, in his arms about to explain to theone person she loved the most what actually happened…


	2. Its Not What It Seems

The easy part was sneaking out of the mall because there was usually so much drama going around that you could easy hide into the background and leave unnoticed. The hard part was getting back in with out making a sound. She walked past the fountain knowing this was the make it or break it moment that always determined if she would get caught or not. She had done it a million times but always got scared the minute she was close to the fountain. She glanced back making sure nobody was behind her or sneaking around in the middle of the night. The minute she turned around she bumped straight into someone. She backed away and looked up to see him standing right in front of her he was wearing a black and white camouflage jacket and an ear piece .  
"What the hell are you doing here if anybody sees you here they're going to ask questions," she said to him in an angry whisper.  
"Relax it's a huge thunderstorm outside I doubt they'll even hear us," he said to her.  
"But what if they do," she said to him.  
"Then I guess you'll have to settle that little problem on your own," he said to her with a smirk on his face.  
"Is any body down there," a girl yelled out loud.  
"," she said to him and pulled him from out in the open near the back way to get out of the mall was.  
"Hello," the voice was moving down the stairs she knew instantly it was Salene.  
"This is all your fault," she said to him looking up at him.  
She was leaning up against the wall and he was right in front of her.  
"Yea it usually is," he said leaning in to kiss her.  
"Pride the gates up I think somebody might be in here," Salene yelled.  
Before he could kiss her she grabbed his hand and directed him towards the sewers. They ran all the way to the ladder and got out that way. He put the top back on and grabbed her hand.   
"Where are we going to go," she yelled to him trying to be heard during the loud thunderstorm.  
"We have to go back to headquarters there we can talk," he said to her.  
"You owe me for this," she said walking towards the stadium.  
"Oh and whys that," he yelled back to her.  
"Because if I get caught what do I tell them," she said to him.  
"Tell them you went for a walk," he said to her turning a corner.  
"Oh yea at 2 in the morning during a thunderstorm," she said to him knowing that wouldn't even go with the other mallrats.  
"Fine just tell them to leave you alone and walk up to your room," he said to her turning another corner.  
"Jay it's starting to get harder out here," she said to him.  
"Your right lets just go in that building right there," he yelled to her already walking in that direction.  
"We can't," she said stopping in her tracks and pulling his hand back.  
"Why not," he asked her coming back to her.  
"Its demon dog's territory if they find us in there they'll wail on us with baseball bats and choke us with dog chains," she said to him.  
"Okay bad idea where can we go," Jay asked her looking around.  
"School should be safe," she said to him "just follow me."  
As the made there way into the school they looked around and nobody was even in the entire place. All that was in there were old desks and books lying around. It was one of the shelters for the kids before all the adults started to die off. They found a classroom and walked to the front of it hand in hand.  
She hopped on an old teacher's desk and looked up at Jay.   
"So what's the news," she asked him eager to know.  
"We're going to take over the city in 3 days," he told her looking in a different direction.  
"That's a good thing right," she said to him. "That means all my work is done," she said to him.  
He let go of her hands and didn't say anything at all he just moved to a chalk board and picked up a piece of chalk and wrote his name on the bored not even saying anything for awhile.  
"Jay say something," she said to him.  
She didn't know what he was thinking but she didn't know what to say because he usually talks about anything to her.  
"Cloe," he said to her. He turned around and looked at her and made his way back over to her.  
"What is it," she said grabbing his hands and holding them.  
"We can't do this anymore," he said to her not even wanting to look in her eyes.  
"Cant do what," she said not wanting to her the truth.  
"This," he said to her. It was killing him to do this to her because he really deeply cared about her.  
Cloe let go of his hands and let out a cry.  
"Baby im sorry it's just," Jay said trying to pull her into a hug.  
"Don't touch me," she said pushing him away a little bit and getting up.  
"Clo its not what it seems," Jay said to her feeling terrible about what he just did.  
"Jay just leave me alone I don't want anything to do with you anymore just leave me alone," she said to him and started to walk out of the class room.  
"Cloe come back," he yelled to her running towards her.  
He came out of the classroom to see Cloe in the arms of his fellow comrade.  
"Mega what are you doing," Jay said to him.  
"Im taking her back to headquarters with us she knows too much," he said to him not letting his grip loose for even a second.  
"Let me go you son of a ," Cloe yelled to him.  
"You sure know how to pick em Jay don't ya," Mega said to him.  
"Mega let her go shes not coming back with us," Jay said to her.  
"Well that isn't your decision to make its Rams orders to take her back," he said to him.  
"Your hurting my arms let me go," Cloe yelled to him.  
"We aren't taking her back," Jay said in a mean tone towards Mega.  
"Fine" Mega said to him.  
He let Cloe go and she ran straight into Jay's arms. Mega put his arm up and then used his taser towards Cloe.  
Cloe then dropped to the ground and was unconscious.  
"What the hell is your problem," Jay yelled to him crouched over and flipping Cloe over.  
He then got up and was going to hit Mega but he then pulled his taser towards him.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Mega said to him.  
Jay then turned around and got on his knees and held Cloe in his arms.  
"Don't worry it was on the lowest one she should come around in and hour or two. Jay didn't say a word he just looked at her unable to talk.  
"There's a car outside waiting for you when you're done crying put her in it and follow me," he said making his way out the door.  
"Oh and one more thing I'm not going to tell anybody about this and I suggest you do the same because the minute everybody back at the base finds out you got feeling for a virt your going to be the laughing joke for years to come," Mega said to him leaving the building.  
Jay knew what he had to do and Mega was right about him and Cloe nobody could know what was between them or he would have to leave the technos unless she decided to become a techno so that everything would be okay for them. Jay then picked Cloe up and walked out the building he put her in the passenger's seat and put her seat belt on. He got in the car and followed where Mega was taking them back to his territory.


	3. Different World

They had been driving for an hour and they finally got to there destination which was a huge hotel in front of a beach. In the old days it would have been top of the line one that all the social life would have gone to for the summer, but now it was just a place for shelter nothing more.  
Mega stopped his car at the entrance of the hotel followed by Jay doing the same he turned his car off and looked at Cloe praying to god she didn't wake up at this moment because if she did he wouldn't be able to give her a heads up about anything. It was just better if she got to her room and have a guard over look her that way he would be the first person she sees. A techno made there way from out of the hotel and towards Mega's car and started to talk to him.  
"Jay," Cloe said soon starting to wake up from her long sleep.  
"Cloe you have to promise me something," Jay said to her in a hurry while looking at the techno who was still talking to Mega.  
"My heads throbbing what happened," Cloe said rubbing her head that had started spinning the moment she woke up.  
"Cloe look at me," Jay said to her seeing the techno start to come over his car.  
"I was never supposed to fall in love with you i was only suppose to use you for information but the minute i saw you, you were the most beautiful person ive ever seen..."  
The techno started knocking on Jay's window causing Jay to stop what he was saying for a brief moment.  
"These people aren't going to like you and for as long as your here dont let them fool you...baby im sorry," Jay finished while rolling down his window.  
"Yea," Jay said to the masked techno.  
"Ram wants to see you in his office right away," he said to him.  
"And what about her," Jay asked him hoping nothing bad would happen to her because there most likely wouldn't be anything he could do to help her.  
"You didn't hear," the masked techno said to him.  
"Hear what?" Jay asked a little alarmed about what he was about to hear.  
"Turns out the girl has an older sister that means something to Ram," the masked techno said in a whisper so that Cloe wouldn't hear. Jay looked at Cloe knowing that she would be safe as long as Ram got what he wanted from her.  
Another techno came out from nowhere and opened the passenger side's door it was a girl this time who helped Cloe get out the car.  
"Im Lexie as long as you dont cause any problems we'll get along," she said to Cloe.  
At this point Cloe didn't care what anybody told her as long as the headache she had went away.

As Cloe made her way into the huge hotel she noticed everybody stop for a brief second to take a glimpse of her. She didn't know what was happening to her or who these people were and what they were doing. She looked behind her to see Jay making his way into the hotel giving her a small smile even though it wasn't much it meant a lot to her. Lexie told her to follow her and not to get lost. The made there way to an elevator and stopped.  
"What are we waiting for?" Cloe asked her wondering why they even would stop in front of an elevator.  
"Just wait," Lexie told her in a bored voice giving off a vibe that she didn't even want to say anything.  
The door opened up and she walked in.  
"Well are you coming" Lexie said holding the door for her to get in.  
Cloe walked into the elevator with a shocked look on her face.  
"You have power," she said out loud.  
"Yea that's not the only thing we have either hun," Lexie said with a smile on her face as the doors opened up.  
They stepped out the elevator and walked down the hall in each room were people filled with computers almost like a huge company was working here.  
They made there way down the long hallway up went up the stairs for a few minutes.  
Lexie stopped in front of a door and looked at Cloe.  
"Well this was were i was suppose to take you," Lexie said walking away from her.  
"Wait," Cloe said to her.  
Lexie turned around and looked back at her.  
"What do i do," Cloe asked her trying not to think while her head was pounding.  
"Hun that's up to you, do what you like for all i care," Lexie said to her turning back around and down the stairs.

What a Cloe thought to herself she got this far why stop.  
She knocked on the door a few times she tried the door but you'd need to have a swiping card to get in. The door opened up and she made her way into the room. The walls were red and everything else was black.  
"Take a seat Cloe," a voice said from behind the chair.  
"I rather stand," she said to him.  
"I know your head is bounding right about now go ahead and sit," he said to her one more time.  
Reluctantly she took a seat facing the desk that he was sitting in, but it didn't matter because his back was still turned.  
"Jay has always been my eyes are ears outside this hotel he tells me everything that i need to know for the time being. We've also known each other for some years now also.  
And i know when he's not acting the same either," Ram started to say.  
"What is that suppose to mean," Cloe said in a rude tone directed towards him.  
"Take it however you want but that isn't why your here i could careless about you and Jay unless it starts to get in the way of business," he told her still not turning around.  
"Then why am i here," she asked him.  
He turned around in his chair to make his face be known to her.  
Cloe's mouth dropped open and she couldn't believe it was him. She didn't know what to say or if she should say anything at all.  
"I dont get a hey how have you been or anything for that matter," Ram said with a smile on his face.  
The door opened up and the focus was directed on someone else.  
"Jay how ya been" Ram said to him with an energetic voice.  
Jay looked down at Cloe with a serious look and back at Ram.  
"You said you wanted me," Jay asked him.  
"As a matter of fact i did, would you find Cloe a room for tonight she's going to be here a while," Ram said looking at Cloe.  
Cloe turned quickly back at Ram not understanding what was happening.  
"I dont want to stay here i want to go home," she said to him standing up.  
"This is your new home for right now until we get a few things straighted out," he said to her.  
"You son of a why the hell would i stay here with you after everything you did to me" Cloe said getting louder with every word.  
"Cloe calm down," Jay said pulling her towards him.  
"Listen i know what i did was wrong but im trying to help you," Ram said with a sad tone in his voice.  
"Your trying to help me? you deserted me you left me in the forest and you took my sister with you i looked for in that forest until my legs gave in. You took my sister away from me and ive never seen here since," Cloe said she was now in tears.  
Jay pulled her into a hug he felt so helpless towards her he didn't know what to do.  
"Its okay babe," he said to her whispering in her ear and stroking her hair.  
"Jay just take her to her room i'll talk to the two of you later on tonight," Ram said to them with his head down.  
Jay shook his head and grabbed Cloes hand not even caring if Ram said anything anymore. They made there way out the room and started walking in silence.  
Jay stopped in front of an elevator door and pushed a number. The got in the elevator and waited til it stopped. They started walking again until Jay stopped in front of a door.  
"Are you sure your okay," Jay asked her brushing away her tears from her tear stained face.  
"Its just i never thought id have to bring all my past up again you know...i hoped that whatever was in the past stayed in the past and never came back," she said to him.  
"Hey your going to get through this your tough," he said to her kissing her gently on the forehead.  
"Yea but this headache is killing me," she said with a gentle smile.  
Jay let out a laugh and pulled a card from his pocket. He then swiped it and pulled the door open.  
"Well this is your room for now," he said to her walking in followed by Cloe.  
The room was huge it had a big bed, giant windows over looking the ocean (with its own balcony), a big bathroom to go with it and a walk in closet.  
"Wow," Cloe said it was the only word she could say but it pretty much summed up everything.  
"Yeah the views great too," he said to her.  
She walked to the door leading to the balcony and opened it up. "Its beautiful," she said the window over looked the ocean and the sun was just making its ways up.  
"You're beautiful," Jay said to her making his arms hug her from behind.  
Cloe turned around and gently gave Jay a kiss on the lips and hugged him.  
Jay held Cloe in his arms not letting go and her head found his way to his chest as they stood there looking at the ocean.

After they watched the sun come up they walked back inside to her room and closed the door. Cloe went to go sit on her bed while Jay went to the bathroom and looked under her sink.  
"I think i found something you've been wanting," he said making his way to her with a bottle of aspirin in his hand along with a cup.  
"Aww thanks hun ive been wanting this," she said taking the pills and drinking the water.  
"Im sorry for leaving you like this but i have to go," Jay said to her.  
"What am i suppose to do," she asked him standing up.  
"Look your going to be fine nobody's going to hurt you or anything," he said to her knowing this because of how the conversation went in rams room nobody yells at him but yet he didn't do anything when she did.  
"You cant stay with me for a little bit longer," she said to him taking his hand and pleading with him.  
"I wish i could but i have to go i have a meeting, i'll be back as soon as im done to check on you," he said to her.  
"Promise," she said to him.  
He kissed her on the cheek "I promise"  
He then left the room and she was left alone once again. She took her shoes off and got into her comfy bed and soon fell asleep wondering how she would get her chance to get back at Ram...


	4. The Pearl Necklace

When they entered the hotel Jay was flung at by people surrounding him asking question after question. He kept holding Cloes hand not even caring anymore, if Ram didn't care neither should anyone else of lesser value. Jay finally made an announcement telling everybody that he'll answer they're questions at a better time and made his way to the elevator with Cloe. They entered the elevator and Jay backed himself in the corner.  
"I'm tired of all this bull" he said while rubbing his hand through his hair.  
Cloe didn't say anything but just stand there looking at him. She didn't know what to do because if Jay left her here by herself she would be all alone.   
"Come here," he said to her with a smile and pulled her close to him.  
She went towards him with a smile and kissed him, until the door opened up.  
"Well Jay you sure dont waste anytime," Java said walking into the elevator followed by Siva. Cloe grabbed Jays hand and kept standing next to him.  
"What i do isn't any of your business," Jay said not even paying them any attention.  
"Yea because we all know you got a lot of business around here," Siva said making a smart remark back towards him. The two girls starting laughing at the comment she just made.  
"What's that suppose to mean," Cloe whispered to Jay so that she wouldn't be heard.  
Siva noticed that Cloe whispered in Jays ear and her laugh instantly went away. Siva always fell for the big romantic movies and loved every minute of the soap operas she watched, and when she noticed that she could have made there relationship hit a bump she felt kind of bad.  
"They're just talking to talk," Jay said to Cloe reassuring her.  
The next level was Java and Siva's and they got off the elevator and left. It was followed by the next floor with Jay and Cloe getting off. They walked down the hallway and went directly to Rams room.  
"I dont wanna go in there," Cloe said stopping before Jay could get to the door.  
"It'll be fine all you have to do is go over and sit right by my brother," he said to her.  
He started opening the door and walked in with her she followed Jays instructions and walked over to Ved who had an extra seat right next to his and took a seat.  
"You okay," Ved whispered to her. He could tell that she had just cried because of her water filled eyes and wondered what happened.  
"Yea im fine," she said to him.  
Ved took one more glance at her and turned back around and faced his attention on Jay.  
"Look as you know we're taking over the city tomorrow, which means team 1 and team 2 or going to start for the city and get everything ready at the stadium, me and Cloe already set up cameras in the main center points of the city that are necessary, but we will have to set more up. Team 3 and 4 will be left here alone with Mega's team who will start the big project for the city and when we have everything done in the city thats when the planed attack will start," Jay said to everybody in the room. The room was filled with about 20 people each taking notes as he talked. This made Cloe bored for the very fact that she felt like she was in school.  
"Is there any questions," he asked everybody.  
A few people raised there hands and he answered the questions there was a silence for awhile followed by the door opening and Ram coming in. Cloe was in shock and didn't know what to do.  
"Ved," Cloe whispered he leaned back in his chair telling her to continue.  
"Since when did Ram get in a wheelchair," she said back to him.  
Ved turned around confused as to why she was asking a question like this.  
"What do you mean he's always been in a wheelchair," he said to her.  
A cough was heard to get the attention back to Ram that was made by Jay who was looking directly at the two of them.  
"We're going to take over that pathetic excuse for a city tomorrow...this is where it all starts as you know we've gone through a long process to get where we are today and nobody," he directs his attention at Cloe while saying this.  
"And i repeat nobody or anything will get in our way from making our dream come true...is that understood with everybody," he asked.  
Nobody said a word the room was quiet in fear of him. Cloe sat there uncomfortably knowing that he was talking directly towards her.  
"Very well then you can all leave...but i need to have a word with Cloe," he said at the very end of his little speech.  
Everybody exited the room and she was left alone with him; the guy that she hated with all her heart. She was being forced to talk to him, to be in the same room with him, and to even breathe the same air...she couldn't handle it.  
"We left on a bad note Clo and im terrible sorry that you've gotten the wrong idea of me," he said to her making his way behind his desk.  
"I brought you here because you have sentimental (SP?) value to me, i feel wrong for what ive done and i want to know if i can have your word that you understand what i did was wrong," he said to her looking her in the eyes.  
Cloe looked away from him in disgust how could he possible look her in the eyes and lie straight to her face.  
"Your good Ram i gotta give ya that much," Cloe said to him.  
"Clo look we go all the way back before the virus we use to be friends," Ram said to her trying his hardest to get through to her.  
"We were never friends and never call me Clo again you dont know me anymore," she said to him getting out of her seat and walking to the door but stopping halfway.  
"Oh and one more thing," she said to him with her hand on the doorknob.  
He looked up wondering if she would at least try and talk to him.  
"What'd you do to get in that wheelchair," she asked him out of curiosity.  
"I feel down a flight of stairs," he said to her making it obvious that he was lying.  
"Oh were you chasing my sister that's what it was wasn't it," she said to him with a smile.  
He didn't say a word he just sat there not able to do anything. She stepped out the room and saw Jay waiting by the door.  
"What time is it," Cloe asked him.  
"It's seven," he said checking his watch.  
"I felt like i was in that room for hours!," she said to him walking down the hallway.  
"Yea we kind of were," he said laughing a little bit.  
"Let's go back to my room i wanna take a nap," she said to him going towards the stairs.  
"Your not hungry or anything," he asked her taking his hand with her walking down the stairs.  
"Nope," she said to him getting off that level and walking on to her floor.  
They continued to walk until they got in front of her door and then Jay swiped his card and walked into her room.  
"I need something to sleep in," she said looking around the room. Jay was already lying in bed.   
"There is a big walk in closet in the bathroom," he said to her while rolling over on his stomach.  
"Good idea," she said walking into the bathroom.  
She looked into the bathroom and there was the closet before there was nothing in there but now the closet was filled with clothes that were adorable. She continued to look around and noticed that there was a beautiful box that looked very elegant she opened it up to reveal a beautiful set of pearls.   
"Hey Jay look at...," she started to say but when she looked up he was already there with a smile on his face. He took the pearls and put them around her neck, and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
"I didn't want you to think that you were going to be left alone here when im gone so i thought that id give you something so you could think of me whenever you had the chance," he said to her.  
"Aww baby i love it," she said to him and gave him a kiss.  
They continued to kiss until they made there way back to her bed where he laid her down gently. His hands started to reach up her shirt but she quickly pushed them down and sat up on the bed.  
"Baby what's wrong," he asked her seeing if he did anything that he shouldn't have.  
"Its just ive never done this before," she said to him feeling completely stupid that she even said that.  
"Dont worry about it," he said to her and kissed her.  
"Im not going to rush you into doing anything you dont want to," he said to her and lay back down. She did the same and pulled the covers up to her chin and laid her head on his chest. Looking back at this moment 10 years down the road…hell by tomorrow shed be thinking to herself what an idiot she was...


	5. You Wanna Play Like That?

Jay didnt want to wake her she looked to peacefully while she was asleep so he decided to leave her at that with a note...he never really was good at saying goodbye. He walked down to the entrance of the hotel were everybody who was leaving for the city was. He checked everything out and made sure everybody that was suppose to go was there on time. As he got into the truck he glance one time back at the hotel hoping that he would see her sooner than later, and that Ram wouldn't be too hard on her or the other way around.

Cloe woke up to see Jay nowhere in sight and looked over at his pillow that had a tape note to it: _hey babe i decided not to wake you up because i know how you are sometimes...i hope i wont be long dont let ram or the twins get to you...my brothers going to watch out for you and if you need anything let him know room 428 love ya Jay._ She placed the letter in a drawer and then headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After she got out she looked in her closet and picked out some ripped jeans and a polo a little too preppy for her test but preppy was all that was in there. She then heard a knock out the door. She went to go see who it was and as she opened the door to her surprise it was Ved.

"Hey," she said to him in a shy voice.  
"So...how are things going," he said to her in the same awkward voice.  
"Pretty good what about yourself," she said to him.  
"Good...umm i was wondering if we could talk," he asked her looking around the hallway secretly.  
"Sure," she said opening the door for him to come in.  
Ved walked in the door and as soon as he got in it seemed as though he was in a hurry, he was looking for something.  
"We have some really good cds you can listen to if you ever get bored," he said still looking around for something.  
"Ved what are..." she started to say but he quickly silenced her by covering her mouth.  
"I use to love Say Anything...you remember then from before the virus right," he continued to say making Cloe soon understand that he wanted her to go along with it.  
"Yea i use to listen to Silverstein," she said to him going along with what he was saying.  
He instantly stopped what he was doing, "Really?"  
Cloe gave him an unpleasant look like hurry up or what are you doing, so he automatically continued. Ved walked over to a big cd player that took up majority of her counter and placed a random cd in it and started to play it. He then grabbed her hand and directed her to the bathroom and turned the shower on closing the door. Cloe then began to whisper, "Ved what are you doing," she asked him wondering what's going on.  
"Cloe its a trap," he said to her making her already start to feel uneasy.  
"What," she asked him starting to feel her stomach turn.  
"I overheard Ram and Java talking early this morning, they want Jay to walk into a trap that way they can use him to get to you" he said to her quietly but you could feel the adrenaline between the two.  
"Get to me how, you brought me here because of my sister, i haven't seen her every since the virus" Cloe said to him sitting down on the tiolet seat.  
"Look your sister has a tribe of her own and they're pretty powerful too, Ram wants to use her to get the power source that she's taken control over, but all he's going to do is tell her that we have you and shes going to come here looking for you and theyre going to kill her," Ved said to her.  
"What power source are you talking about," Cloe asked him.  
"Its complicated," he said to her not even wanting to get into detail.  
"Try," she said to him.  
"She has a part of information that he needs to get out her a code to unlock something i dont know," he said to her.  
"So what are we going to do," she asked him.  
"We have to go get Jay anyway we can," he said to her.  
A knock was at Cloes door and she got up in a hurry.  
"Wait," he said pulling her back "they dont know im here," he continued to say to her.  
"Okay...dont worry," she said to him. She walked out the bathroom while Ved went into her closet she went to open the door and there stood Lexie.  
"Hey i heard the music playing and i wanted to know how you were doing," she asked peeking in to her room.  
"Im doing fine," Cloe said making the door close just a little bit more.  
"Is that the shower running," Lexie said over hearing it in the background.  
"Yea it is i was just about to get in but i heard a knock on the door," Cloe said to her.  
"But you have new clothes on what's up with that," Lexie said trying to catch her in a lie.  
"I wanted to try some clothes on first to see how they fit and if they were the right size," she said back to her. Lexie felt stupid but knew something was up thats why she was sent her in the first place.  
"Hey you wanna hang out and talk...i know how you feel you dont know anyone around here and it sucks that your boyfriend just left too," she said trying to come up with anything that would get her in the room.  
"Oh im fine dont worry about it i can handle myself," Cloe said to her.  
"Well i should really be going i need to go take that shower," Cloe said with a little laugh knowing this was pissing Lexie off.  
"Wait," Lexie said right before Cloe closed the door.  
"Have you seen Ved anywhere i just was looking for him Rams orders you know," She said to Cloe with a smile on her face.  
"What makes you think he'd be here," Cloe asked her crossing her arms.  
"Well its just that Jay and Ved are brothers and maybe he could have..." Lexie started to say.  
"I dont know where youre going with that but i dont appreciate it..." Cloe said ed off.  
"No its not like that it was just," Lexie started to say trying to defend herself.  
"Just what?" Cloe said getting louder.  
"Never mind he's probably in the cafeteria or in the lab," she said walking off.

"Good one," Ved said to her from behind.  
"Yea we'll you have your brother to thank for that," she said to him.  
"I know what we can do," he said to her.  
She looked at him eager to hear what he had to say.  
"Pack a bag quick we're going to get him," Ved said to her.

She went to her closet and packed a few things the minute he left as he went to go do the same. She only packed what she needed which was a lot for her it seemed. She couldnt believe Ram would do this too her and even more mad that he thought he could get away with it...not this time. She made her way out the door and looked down the hallway carefully to see if anyone was around and looked to see where the cameras were and when the turned. She finally was able to get to the stairway where Ved was waiting. Now all they had to do was get out of the hotel without being noticed, but what they didnt know was that they were being watched the whole time but not by anyone they thought was a threat...


	6. Temptation

She headed down the hall to where they were suppose to meet which was the staircase to get down the floors. She opened the door to see Ved standing there waiting on her.  
"Lets go," he said to her walking down the stairs.  
She followed behind him making sure not to leave any gaps in-between them. They got to the bottom of the floor and Ved looked through the exit sign door.  
"We're going to have to run, they have an alarm set up on all the exit doors," he said to her making sure that she understood him.  
"How long will it take them to figure out it was us," she asked him.  
"You see the camera in the corner right there," he asked her pointing directly towards it.  
Cloe realized that the camera was looking directly at her.  
"We have about 3 minutes to run as far and as fast to get out of eye distance from them," he said to her.  
"You ready," he said to her pulling her over by the door.  
"Yeah," she said to him.  
He then pushed the door open to be met with a loud screeching sound that echoed in hotel they both made a mad dash for the city that Ved knew.

Ved and Cloe soon made there way into an empty warehouse deep into the city.  
"Do you think we lost them," she said to him breathing heavily.  
"Yeah they dont know the city well enough," he said to her reaching in his book bag to pull out a water bottle.  
"So what now, what do we do," she asked him. He took a sip of his water and handed it to Cloe.  
"We cant wait around we have to start moving as soon as possible i dont want them to get the upper hand," he said to her getting the water bottle back from her and putting it back in his bag.  
A loud noise crashed around them making them both tense up.  
"I thought you said they didnt know the area that well," Cloe said whispering to him.  
"Well i thought wrong," he said to her taking her hand with his and making his way over to the closest exit.  
"I wouldnt do that if i were you," a voice was heard that echoed the whole building.  
"Who are you," Ved said back to the voice.  
"Im not a techno if your worried about that," the voice said.  
"Well we were just leaving," Cloe said still holding on to Veds hand.  
"You cant do that," the voice said.  
The two of them soon heard footsteps all around them and knew they were instantly outnumbered.  
"We arent going to hurt you," the voice said the appearance beginning to be more recognizable.  
"Lexie," Ved said to her confused.  
"Yeah i gotta say i thought you were one of Rams best men but you turned against him too huh?" she said to him in almost a laugh.  
"Well i could say the same about you too," he said to her making her smile soon fade also.  
"You two are going to come with us," she said to him taking out a pair of handcuffs and cuffing them on him and Cloe.  
"You cant be serious," Ved said to her.  
"Oh i am," she said to him walking past him and out the exit.  
"At least tell us what you want from us," Cloe said to her the two of them were now getting pushed out the exit door also. Lexie didnt pay her any attention just proceeded to open a car door for them to get in but before she closed the door she gave Cloe the answer she wanted.  
"We got to you first, its what your sister wanted," Lexie said closing the door to the car leaving Cloe and Ved deeply confused.  
"What the hells going on," Cloe asked Ved as soon as the door shut.  
"I have no idea," Ved said to her looking out the window.

They soon made there way into a gated community that would have been full or rich doctors or lawyers back in the old days. They soon pulled into a driveway and waited on what they were going to do. Lexie opened the door while talking to someone else.  
"Cloe your coming inside," Lexie said to her the guy that she was talking to took Cloe by the arm.  
"What about him," Cloe asked her.  
"Dont worry you'll see him in a few," Lexie said to her taking her by the arm and walking to a huge house.  
Inside there were many computers with people working hard on what they were doing. It was a good cover because on the outside the house looked dead. They made there way up to the second floor and Lexie stood on the outside it seemed to familiar.  
"Let me guess this is as far as your suppose to take me," Cloe said with a sassy attitude.  
Lexie pulled out a key from her pocket and unlocked the door.  
"You got 10 minutes," she said to her opening the door.  
Cloe walked in too see Jay sitting on a bed with his head in his hands.  
"Jay," Cloe said happily.  
Jay got up and Cloe ran to give him a hug.  
"I was so scared i lost you for a second when Ved came in this morning and told me what Ram was going to do i couldnt believe that he would..." Cloe started to ramble on.  
"Whoa babe slow down," he said to her pulling her down to sit on the bed.  
"Alright tell me everything you know," he said to her.  
"Ram was planning to get you and use you against me that way my sister would have to give him a piece of information that he needed but my sister go to you first," Cloe said to him more calm this time than before.  
"I cant believe Ram would go behind my back like that and try and use you," Jay said to her in shock.  
"Ram's always been like that," Cloe said to him knowing that this was the Ram that she was use to dealing with.  
"Was he always like this," Jay asked her.  
"No...not when he was with my sister," she said to him trying not to remember those days.  
Cloe then noticed a chucky bracelet around his arm that was metal.  
"What's this," Cloe said to him touching to see what it was.  
"Its nothing dont worry about it," he said to her not wanting her to get alarmed.  
"What are they going to do to you," she asked him not wanting to know the truth.  
Her voice had become shaky the moment she saw the bracelet around his arm.  
"They arent going to hurt you are they," she asked him with tears forming in her eyes.  
Jay pulled her into a hug and she let out a few tears hoping that his position with the technos wouldn't affect his outcome being here.  
"I dont know what theyre going to do Clo," he said to her stroking her hair. She pulled away from him and wiped her tears away quickly not wanting him to see her cry right now.  
"What should i do," Cloe asked him.  
There was a knock at the door the time with him was soon coming to an end.  
"Are you with my brother," he asked her looking at the door and back at her.  
"Yes," she said to him.  
"He'll look after you he should know what to do...he can be arrogant at times and also cocky like you but try to listen to him he's only going to do whats best for you and him," Jay said to her. There was another knock from the door but this time louder.  
"You have to go," Jay said getting up from the bed with Cloes hand entwined with his leading her to the door.  
"I dont want to leave you here," she said to him.  
Jay leaned down to give Cloe a kiss that she needed but neither of them wanted to pull away. Jay heard the keys to the door start to unlock he pulled away and whispered in her ear _"i love you"_ she said back right before she got pulled out the room and ripped away from Jays loving grasp. Cloe was then directed back downstairs into the car where she still let tears roll down her cheek as she got in. Ved was still in the car and as soon as he saw Cloe get in with tears in her eyes he pulled her into a hug where she let her head lay on his chest and continue to cry. The cars started up and they were soon moving again. It took them about twenty minutes but they got to where they wanted which was literally in the middle of nowhere surrounded my forrest. The two of them were asked to get out the cars and they stood around waiting on what the do next. Cloe saw Lexie sitting in a car not getting out but talking to someone who ran up besides the car.  
"Okay so we're going to be walking about a mile give or take we should make it there by lunch," a guy said that soon took over control.  
Cloe saw a few guys come out of the forrest with bags in there hands and put them in the truck of Lexies car. She nudged Ved in the direction to look and he too saw it. Lexie then started the car and took off the way that they had come.  
"Okay are you two ready," the guy said directing his attention to Ved and Cloe.  
"Wait a second we're comming to," Cloe asked him not really feeling like walking a mile.  
"Yea unless you got a better idea to get where we're going," he said to her.  
Cloe didnt say anything so the group started walking.  
"So what do you think those bags were," Cloe said whispering to Ved.  
"Body bags with human parts in them," Ved said trying to make a joke but when he looked over at Cloe he saw the look he gave her and just shrugged his shoulders.  
"What was in the house," Ved said whispering to her.  
"Pick up the pace," a guy said in back of the two.  
"What do you mean," she asked him.  
"This is a better question...who was in the house," he said asking the quesiton again.  
"I saw Jay inside i got to talk to him for 10 minutes...when i walked inside the house it was filled with computers everywhere," she said to him.  
"What kind," Ved asked her.  
"How the hell am i suppose to know," she said to him.  
He forgot that she wasnt a techno and that she was just an average girl that wasnt into all those electronics.  
"Anything else," Ved asked her.  
"Yeah umm Jay had this braclet on him well at least it looked like one it was a metal type thing," she said to him.  
Ved soon started to become serious.  
"Do you know what color it was," he asked her hoping it wasnt that serious.  
"It had an outline of umm blue i think," she asked him. "Why" she continued to say.  
"Just wondering i dont know what it could be," he said to her even though he knew the truth he didnt want to alarm her.  
"Your lying," she said to him.  
Ved looked down at her and was confused.  
"We're taking a 5 minute break thats it so do what you have to do and we'll be on are way," a guy said.  
"What do you mean im lying," he asked her becoming defensive.  
"You know exactly what i mean, you know what that thing on his arm is and your not telling me," she said to him with her voice beginning to rise.  
"Well maybe sometimes you just arent meant to know certain things," he said to her walking away from her.  
Cloe was left there unable to say a word but see everybodys piercing eyes stab into her skin. Her and Ved didnt say a word the whole time that they were walking to there destination.

They soon got to where the needed to be and saw that theyre were tree houses all around them, along with little tents that could be confused with little houses.  
"Just in time for lunch boys," a guy said to everyone.  
"Dont forget about those two," another guy said walking off with two others.  
"You two follow me," the guy said directing them to a tent.  
Cloe and Ved waited outside of the tent and noticed that everybody was watching them.  
When a girl appeared from out the tent Cloe was stunned.  
"Kendra," Cloe said giving her sister a hug that she had been waiting to give for it seemed like years the last time they saw eachother.  
"Cloe i havent seen you in forever," Kendra said to her pulling away.  
"I know how have you been," Cloe asked her wanting to know everything.  
"Living i guess," she said to her little sister.  
"Are you two hungry," Kendra asked the both of them Cloe went to go say something but was cut off.  
"What are we doing here," Ved said in a hostile voice.  
"Hey Dan can you get them something to eat theyve had a long day," she said not even paying attention to what he just said.  
"Did you just hear me what the hell are we doing here," he said to her making his way towards her but being pushed back by a guy that was right next to her.  
"Right now you dont need to know its for your best," she said to him.  
Ved went in to grab her arm but soon was zapped by someone who was not scene. He fell to the ground and didnt move. Cloe quickly fell to the ground next to him seeing if he was okay.  
"What was it," Kendra said looking over at the guy that stood next her.  
"He said it was 6," he said to her.  
"Six what the hell was he thinking," Kendra said to him.  
A guy walked over to them and started talking.  
"He's dead wait we dont need him we minus well get rid of him," a guy said with dark hair and piercing blue eyes.  
"Landon its not your decision who we should get rid of," Kendra said in a harsh voice.  
"Whats going to happen to him," Cloe said trying to fight back tears for thats all that she had been doing lately, getting hit with each blow harder and harder.  
"Landon since this was your doing help Cloe with him take them to a room perferable up top," Kendra said meaning one of the treehouses.  
"This is stupid we should just leave him to die out here he's one of Ram's best men," Landon said trying to come up with a good case.  
"You son of a itch you better help me hes all that i have right now besides my sister and he risked everything to get this far he even betrayed Ram because of me so you better make a f&!n effort and help me," Cloe said yelling at him.  
Landon went to go pick Ved up and said for Cloe to follow him.  
"She sure has a mouth," the guy by Kendra said to her while they walked off.  
"That's Cloe for ya," Kendra said making her way back to what she was doing before they came.  
Landon laid Ved down on a bed and left the room not saying a word. She stayed with him that whole day trying to help him get better. A girl that was about 11 walked in the room to give Cloe food along with a bowl of water and a towel to help Veds fever come down.  
"Do you think he'll be well," the little girl asked Cloe.  
"Im not sure i hope so," Cloe said to the little girl.  
"My brother has a bad temper he doesn't mean to be like that though," she said to Cloe in almost a whisper.  
"He does have some temper," Cloe said. The girl walked out but on the way she turned around and said one more thing.  
"He wanted me to tell you that he's sorry," the girl said after saying that she ran out the room. Cloe laughed a little at what just happened and then looked at Ved. He was in pain and there was nothing that she could do. She continued to put hot compresses on his face to help the fever come down. When it became dark she decided to change into some comfortable clothes and go to sleep next to him.

"Clo,"  
She woke up from her sleep and looked over at Ved who was looking into her soulful eyes. He was up now and looked a lot better than before. He was no longer sweating or having trouble breathing he was at ease with himself. He then leaned in to kiss her slowly and gently this caught her off guard but she soon gave into his touch, and tasteful lips. She continued with this for a few minutes until she suddenly realized what she was doing and slowly pulled away from him not believing what she just did.  
"What's wrong," he asked her moving his hands to hair and playing with it.  
"We cant do this, i cant do this to Jay, he's your brother," she said to him trying to come up with an excuse to stop this sweet temptation that she had felt the moment she laid eyes on him. His hands slowly made his way up to her face where he cupped it and whispered to her.  
"Then stop me," he then kissed her more passionately this time. He knew that she'd be unable to say no her body wanted to give into it even her heart, but her head was screaming stop. He then rolled on top of her taking his shirt off and continuing to kiss her...temptation was about to set in...


End file.
